


Red Pawn

by SteeleSimz



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleSimz/pseuds/SteeleSimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple stop at the gas station ends with Lisbon being held hostage inside. Jane invites himself in and even more trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: Another story idea that came to me late at night.
> 
> Red Pawn

"Ugh," Lisbon muttered as she reached over to turn off the blaring alarm clock. She had gone to bed late last night due to the fact that she had to stay at the office late because Bertram wanted a meeting about why once again she couldn't control her consultant. The worst part however was that Jane needed a ride into the office because his car was in the shop. The man needs a new car she thought to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Morning Lisbon," Jane smiled at her as he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. He put his seatbelt on and then looked at her. "Why so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," Lisbon grumbled as she pulled away from the motel.

"Ah, no coffee," He noted as he looked down at the cup holders.

"Don't start," she warned him with a stern look on her face. The truth was her coffee machine had broken that very morning and she hadn't had the chance to stop and pick up a cup on her way to pickup Jane. Lisbon saw a small flash on her dashboard; she looked down and noticed the low gas signal was blinking at her; just perfect.

"We need to get gas," she told him as she pulled into the nearest gas station.

"I suggest a cup of coffee while you are at it," he told her as she pulled up to the nearest pump.

"From a gas station?"

"What? People do it all the time," he shrugged his shoulders and then started to watch the surrounding people.

"Ugh," she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Or not," Jane muttered to himself as he watch her walk over to the pump-n-pay. Jane watched as he she looked at the machine and then walked over to another before slumping her shoulders and looking at him. He nodded in understanding; she headed inside to pay for gas.

Jane watched as people filtered in and out of the station, he turned his head to look at something across the street when he heard the sounds of gunfire. He slumped down as far as he could into his seat and listen for the sound of more fire but nothing game. Pulling himself back up he looked around and saw that people were motioning towards where Lisbon had just walked into. He unlatched his seatbelt, opened the door and head over to the building, through the glass he saw Lisbon and several other people lifting their hands; he then noticed the robber standing next to the cash register. He was wearing dark jeans and had a hoodie covering his face so Jane couldn't make him out.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cho number.

"Yeah?"

"Cho, Lisbon is being held hostage at the gas station," he told him quickly as his eyes searched the scene unfolding before him.

"Where?"

"At the gas station on 5th street," Jane told him as took a step towards the building front door. Lisbon caught him and shook her head.

"Jane, you need to get away from there. We are sending uniform personnel now and we will be there shortly," Cho ordered him before hanging up. Jane placed his phone in his jacket pocket but continued to move forward. Lisbon kept her eyes on him and mouthed at him to stop. This motion caught the robber's attention who moved away from the register and looked out of the window. He lifted the gun to the group of hostages and Jane backed away immediately. He heard the sound of sirens approaching fast.

"What do we have?" At the first officer on scene as the police car came to a halt in front of Jane.

"Hostage situation."

"Who are you?" The officer asked Jane.

"Patrick Jane, I work for the CBI, my partner is in there," Jane told him as he pointed to the station.

"Aren't you a consultant?" The officer asked as other police cars started to pull in.

"Yeah?" Jane asked as he wondered what that had to do with the situation. "The man is holding five people hostage with a gun."

"Thanks we got it from here," the officer pushed him aside and started to bark out orders to his men.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jane told him as he walked over to the officer.

"Mr. Jane, you are not an agent so there is nothing you can do to help in this situation," the officer explained.

"I need ears and eyes inside that store fast, I want to know everything that is going on," the officer yell to his men.

"Sir, we have him on the line," a younger officer handed him a cell-phone.

"This is officer Evers who am I speaking to?"

Well at least Jane now knew who the officer was. The officer waited quietly as the robber spoke to him.

"I can do that for you but I need a gesture of good will. I need you to release one of the hostages," Evers explained as he focused on the store. Jane watched as the officer hung up the phone. "He just hung up."

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked concerned as he watched the robber start walking back and forth between the doors and the hostages.

"Mr. Jane you are not one of my officers so leave," Evers told him just as Cho and the team arrived.

"Jane?" Cho asked as he made his way to the scene.

"Ah, Cho it is about time."

"I'm agent Cho with the CBI, who are you?" Cho asked Evers.

"Officer Evers, I was on the scene first."

"What do we have?"

"A man who wouldn't give his name looks to have taken one of your agents and four other people hostage in that gas station store," Ever told him just as SWAT teams started to convene on the scene.

"CBI will take over from here," Cho told Evers.

"Unless my bosses tell me otherwise I'm still in control," Evers told him before walking away to talk to the local SWAT team.

"Call Bertram and have him turn this over to us," Jane told Cho as the four them headed back to the car.

"I'm on it," Rigsby told him as he pulled out his phone and started to make the necessary call.

"What happen?" Cho asked.

"The pump-n-pay wasn't working so Lisbon went in to pay, next I heard gunshots, when to investigate and saw that she was being held hostage," Jane explained as he looked back to the store then he pulled out his cell-phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Lisbon," he told Cho as he listened to the ring. He watch the robber stare at Lisbon then motion her to pick up her phone.

"You okay?"

"Who is this?" she replied hoping that Jane would get the idea that she didn't want to be found out.

"Let me talk to him," Jane asked her, he watched as Lisbon nodded and handed the phone to the robber.

"Who am I speaking with?" Jane asked as the robber put the phone to his ear.

"I'm not telling you my name," the robber replied.

"Fair enough, my name is Patrick Jane and I'm a consultant with the CBI; we are going to do what it takes to help you," he told the robber.

"I want to be left alone," the robber told him.

"See, we can't do that. You took several people hostage," Jane told him.

"I want you and your people to back away from the store, if not then I will kill someone," he told Jane before ending the call. Jane hung his phone up and went over to officer Evers. "We need to back everyone up."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise he will start to kill," Jane replied as he looked at Evers in the eyes. Evers waited for a few second before yelling at everyone to move away from the building.

"Now what?"

"Now we do what we says," Jane told Evers as he backed away from the store.

"You can't expect me to stand around and do nothing," Evers told him angrily.

"He will call us soon," Jane informed as he turned around to look back at the store. From this spot he could see the hostages still, but not as well as before. There was small scrimmage and the hostages started to back up, all except Lisbon, the robber came up to her with a gun in his hand.

"How can you be so-" Evers started to ask when Jane phone rang.

"Hello?" Jane asked.

"I have one of your agents here," the robber told him as he placed the gun near Lisbon.

"Drop the gun and lets talk," Jane told him calmly even through his heart was beating fast.

"I don't want to talk, I've done enough talking to law enforcement people," the robber explained.

"What else do you want?"

"I want out of here," he told Jane.

"Just drop the weapon and walk out. You haven't harmed anyone yet, we can make a deal," Jane told him.

"No deal," the robber hung up the phone and pushed Lisbon towards the back of the building giving the team no visible access to her or the other hostages. Jane looked at the store as his phone hung limply in his hand.

"Now what?" Rigsby asked.

"We are setting snipers on the opposite roof and have people tampering with the phone so we should be able to have ears and eyes inside the store shortly," Evers explained to the team.

"Call off your snipers," Jane ordered him as he turned to face Evers.

"Excuse me?"

"If you make him think he won't get out alive than neither will the hostages," Jane informed as he took a step closer to him. "So remove the snipers."

"I'm not calling my men back," Evers growled at Jane, the two shared a staring contest until one of Evers's men called him over. Evers gave Jane one more nasty glare before walking away. He returned a few moments later.

"Agent Cho?"

"Yes?"

"It seems as if you and your team are in charge," Evers told him annoyed.

"Then do as he says," Cho told Evers. He nodded and ordered the snipers to pull back. Jane nodded his head thankfully.

"What are you thinking?" Van Pelt asked Jane as they all return their gaze to the store.

"I'm going in there," Jane told them as hit speed dial on his phone.

"What?" The robber asked as he picked up.

"Me for them," Jane told him simply.

The robber laughed for several second. "You want me to trade four lives for one?"

"You want what you want then show a good gesture and let them all go," Jane told him quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm worth a lot to the CBI and I'm the best chance you have of getting out of there alive."

The robber remains silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You have a deal."

"Good," he hung up the phone.

"Are you insane?" Evers asked Jane as he took off his jacket and handed it to Cho.

"Not that I know of," Jane smiled at him.

"Jane this isn't the time for jokes, this is serious," Van Pelt told him.

"Grace, trust me I know how serious this is," Jane replied before making his way to the store. Several officers drew their weapons and focused them on the door. The robber was standing at the front door with the gun in his hand. When Jane got close enough, the robber opened the door.

"No guns, no wires," Jane held up his hands and turned around so the robber could see he was telling the truth.

"Get in here," he told Jane, Jane nodded and walked into the store. "You four leave," the robber pointed the gun at the hostages who nodded and left in the hurry, everyone but Lisbon.

"The deal was for all the hostages to leave," Jane reminded him.

"I said four lives for the price of one, there was no way I was going to let an agent go," the robber explained as he locked the door and pointed the gun at Jane. "Over there."

Jane nodded and headed in the direction that the robber was point. He arrived in the back of the store and found Lisbon sitting on the ground.

"Nice job, Jane," Lisbon said unhappily as Jane took a seat next to her.

To Be Continued.

Next Chapter: Jane and Lisbon try and talk with the robber while also dealing with their own problems.


End file.
